princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia 3D
Prince of Persia 3D (also known as Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights), developed by Red Orb Entertainment and published by The Learning Company for the PC, is the third game in the original Prince of Persia series. The game debuted in August 31, 1999, five years after Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame. It was the first Prince of Persia game to utilize 3D graphics in its gameplay and voice acting in some cinematics. Story Prince of Persia 3D starts with a belly dance; the Prince and his father-in-law, the Sultan have been invited by Assan, the brother of the Prince's father-in-law. Midway through the show, the belly dancer kills the Sultan's personal bodyguards and the Prince is imprisoned in Assan's dungeons. The Princess, who was denied access to the place a moment before, is also captured. Apparently, her father, the Sultan, had promised long ago that she would be given away in marriage to Assan's son, Rugnor, once she turned 21 years old. In touch with the original game's premise, the Prince is thrown into a dungeon cell with no weapon of his own. Upon escaping his confinement and traversing the lower levels of Assan's palace, he kills a guard and takes his sword. The Prince then leaves the dungeon, making it through the Ivory Tower, where he takes a bow from a dead archer. On his way to the palace, he travels through the cistern, meeting the first assassin in his journey. When the Prince finally makes it into the palace, he fights and kills the belly dancer from the intro cutscene and takes her double blade weapons. He progresses further into the palace and reaches the room where Assan and the Sultan are discussing, the former demanding that he hands the Princess' hand in marriage to his son Rugnor as both agreed years ago. The Sultan apologizes to the Prince, stating he had no right to marry the Princess to him, and promising any other woman in the kingdom. Assan tries to kill the Prince, but the Sultan intervenes and is stabbed in his place (thus voiding the Sultan's pact with Assan). As Assan calls the guards (claiming that the Prince killed the Sultan), the Prince jumps from the tower's balcony and escapes through the city rooftops to the port area of the Capital. He finds the Princess being taken to a dirigible, which he boards just before it takes off. He makes his way up the flying vehicle, losing all his weapons in the process. When he reaches the upper part of the dirigible, he finds a staff and then another bow, which he uses to continue his journey. The Prince finally reaches the top of the dirigible, where the Princess and Rugnor are. The blimp flies into a storm, and lightning sets it on fire. The Princess is flown away by Rugnor on a flying beast, while the Prince falls into the Floating Ruins, the remnants of a flying castle built by a wizard. Making his way through the decayed place, the Prince finds a Lamasu, which takes him to a temple in the mountains. The Prince climbs the mountain's outside and makes it to the Sun temple. As he reaches the final doors of the temple, the floor collapses and the Prince falls into the Moon temple. He makes his way through the temple and reaches Rugnor, who is still trying to make the Princess marry him. When she refuses again (in a very emphatic manner), he sets the gears to which she is tied in motion. The last battle against Rugnor is timed. Should the Prince take too long, the Princess is crushed by the gears. As the Prince despairs, Rugnor kills him. If the Prince defeats Rugnor, the villain falls into the cogs, stopping their motion just before the Princess gets crushed. The Prince rescues her and uses the Lamasu to fly away in the opposite direction of Persia, to which the Princess remarks "Am I to be stolen away again?". Characters *'Prince' *'Princess' *'Sultan' *'Assan' *'Rugnor' Development The game was released by Red Orb Entertainment, which was hived off from Broderbund. However, due to financial difficulties, Red Orb was forced to release the game before it had gone through the bug detection and correction stage. Moreover, it was sold and re-sold, first to Mattel, then to The Learning Company. Prince of Persia Legacy: poplegacy.comIGN Presents: The History of Prince of Persia (Page 2) System Ports In 2000, a Dreamcast port, using the name Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights, was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Mattel Interactive; the latter purchased both Red Orb Entertainment and The Learning Company. Many of the control flaws from the original PC version were corrected and other notable bugs were fixed, improving the gameplay of this port, although it still suffers the same camera problems. This version was only released in North America. Video File:Unreleased Prince of Persia 3D trailer|Trailer File:The Making of Prince of Persia 3D Game Gallery File:Pop3D_Prison.jpg|The Prince in prison. File:Pop3D_Gameplay.jpg|Platforming in Prince of Persia 3D. File:Pop3D_Combat.jpg|Combat in Prince of Persia 3D. Promotional File:Bigdancer.jpg File:Prince of Persia 3D Back Cover.png File:Prince of Persia - Arabian Nights Cover.png Concept Art File:Prince3d.jpg|Concept Art by David SaccheriDavid Saccheri Digital Portfolio File:Sacrifice2.jpg|Concept Art by David Saccheri File:Palace2.jpg|Concept Art by David Saccheri File:Floating-ruins.jpg|Concept Art by David Saccheri File:Dirigible.jpg|Concept Art by David Saccheri File:Rugnor2.jpg|Concept Art by David Saccheri File:Assan2.jpg File:Ragnor1.jpg External links *Sinjin's Guide to Save the Princess - Prince of Persia 3D online walkthrough References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon)